


Let Off Some Steam

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathhouse Sex, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Placeholder title until I can find a better one, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: “My love, you need to learn to, how should I put this... Unwind, let off some steam!”
Relationships: Charlotte/Marx | Xander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Let Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey people, Agent here. Today, I’m here with Charlotte/Xander, a pairing I love a good deal but can’t seem to find much work of, so I wrote this because this pairing needs more love. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Even as crown prince of Nohr, Xander has always managed to find some alone time with Charlotte. Even someone as him has their own free time, as little as it may be sometimes.

Today has them spending said free time sharing the bathhouse together, its warm water soaking up all the stress from the past days and providing a much needed reprieve from it all.

Now, if only her love could stop being so stiff and actually enjoy it...

For the entirety of it Xander seems unable to fully relax, to just stop thinking and simply _enjoy_ this rare opportunity. Even as he washes her, she knows he still has that odd strain on his face. It frustrates her to no end and also leaves her unable to relax, has her patience with him run thin.

She’s halfway in washing his back when it finally runs empty. If she doesn’t act, he won’t loosen up, won’t take full advantage of this break, and it’ll be like it never happened. Thankfully, she knows the perfect way to make him do just that.

What she’s about to do is by all means salacious, but it’ll fix him up in no time, she knows her husband well. 

Putting on a small show, Charlotte leans back and sighs in exasperation. “My lord, you need to learn to, how should I put this...“ She puts a finger to her chin, as if in thoughts. “Unwind, let off some steam!”

“There is no need for formality Charlotte, it’s only the two of us.” Xander answers, not looking back.

Charlotte scoffs, brushing his back a tad rougher. “See? stiff as always even in our private time. But don’t worry.” A wicked smile creeping up her face, the blonde brings the soaped up cloth to her breasts to lather them. “I just know the perfect way to take care of that...”

Xander cocks an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” He asks, unaware of what his wife has in store for them.

Charlotte chuckles to herself. “Oh, you’ll see.” Resting her hands on his shoulders, the blonde leans forward to press her amble bosom to his back.

As expected Xander stiffens, the smallest grunt betraying his surprise at her touch.

“Nngh, Charlotte, what are you-”

“Shhh. Just relax,” she whispers, and starts grinding against him. Her breasts slide along his back, the soap easing all friction between them.

Strained grunts and lustful chuckles fill the air as Charlotte does her work with great glee, a wicked smile upon her face.

This isn’t the first time she’s had to do something like this, and knowing Xander, it won’t be the last. Teasing him is so much fun, and she takes great pride in seeing him struggle to keep it together and hold a straight face, fighting against growing urges as she does her best to break him down.

“Come on Xander...” she moans hotly into his ears, clamping both hands. “Just stop being so stubborn and let your love take care of your needs!”

Xander strains even harder, clenching his teeth as she laughs and grinds harder. He’s reaching his limit, self-control crumbling under her ministrations. She knows he won’t last much longer, not with her moaning like this into his ears. Fuck, this is turning her on way more than she thought it would.

Charlotte neither slows down nor wavers, determined to see him lose this ‘battle’. A battle that Xander stands no chance of winning.

Then comes the big surprise, Xander stops squirming as his muscles relax. The blonde grinds to a halt, a smile crossing her face as a sigh of defeat finally passes Xander’s lips.

Grinning even more, she leans forward, it only takes a peek below to have her utter a victorious chuckle— just as she expected, Xander’s cock stands tall, fully erect and throbbing.

“Oh, did I do that?” she says in mock shock and reaches down to palm him— earning a small grunt for her efforts.

The blonde chuckles to herself as she idly pumps his cock, feels him pulse in the palm of her hand. “My my, my, it looks like you’ve got a little problem down there, my prince,” she moans into his ear. “Would you like me to take care of it for you?”

Sparing her a glance, Xander lets out another sigh, and offers her the slightest hint of a nod. “Yes, Charlotte,” he whispers.

She smiles. “I’m glad to hear that, my lord.” Helping him to his feet, Charlotte stands before him and looks over her shoulder. “Please, follow me.”

Still holding his length as if it were a leash, she leads him to the edge of the water where he takes his seat, spreading his legs wide.

The blonde takes her spot kneeling between his legs, taking a moment to eye his frame. Handsome face, strong, well built physique, and a big dick just overflowing with pre. There’s no denying it, a huge shaft just for her. How did she get so lucky?

“Mmm. Nice and hard.” She licks her lips. “Always a good thing to see.” Reaching forth she links both hands around the shaft, feeling him pulse and throb in her grip. Her own heart rate quickens, her lust starting to flare up. Above, Xander lets out a meek groan, breath quivering.

If there is one thing Charlotte adores, it’s seeing her husband turn meek and submissive whenever she starts being assertive, and that happens very often in the bedroom. It only serves to further stoke her lust.

With a good grip, Charlotte begins to pump him, slowly stroking his thick shaft with both hands. Already everything goes as she has expected— Xander‘s composure loosens further, noble visage crumbling away bit by bit with each pump. It’s so enticing that she can’t help but giggle to herself.

In a moment’s indulgence, Xander beckons her with a hand, and she obliges, leaning forward to meet him halfway with a deep kiss. The attempted swerve in dominance fails however, as she easily turns it back by pushing against his tongue with her own, imposing her will over him. That she’s the one in control here, and not him. Again, so submissive.

She pulls away chuckling. “Hah, enjoying this as much as I am, dear?” But before he can answer, she squeezes him a inch, the subsequent moan having her grin even harder.

Her eyes then fall upon his cock once more and the sight gives her pause, if only a short one.

By now, her hands are coated, no, drenched in clear and slick pre, making them slide with ease and glimmer in the light. Xander is leaking so much pre it’s overflowing from the tip and running all the way down over her hands. It‘s an enticing sight she can’t resist.

“My, my, you’ve made quite a mess.” She lowers herself to hover just before his base. “So naughty, guess I’ll have to clean you up.” She drags her tongue across his length, immediately relishing in both his taste and his warmth as she moans to herself.

To her delight, her prince actually quakes from this, nearly falling to his elbow before he catches himself. The groan drawling from his throat tells her all she needs to hear— he loves it, but wants more. She’s more than happy to oblige for the both of them.

Charlotte sucks and licks her way up his length, taking in both his taste and his musk as she leaves behind a trail of spit. Reaching the top, her lips make a seal as her tongue swirls around the tip of his cock, pressing against his glans and sucking the pre from him. His taste and his smell fills her to the core, a thick and heady musk serving only to drive her lust higher and higher with each moment.

His grunts and moans say all that she needs to know— he’s close to coming, but she’s not done with him yet. So she pulls away at the last moment, his released denied with a frustrated huff.

“Patience, dear.” She reaches for a bar of soap. “Here comes the best part.”

The blonde drags the bar across her mounds, leaving a messy and bubbly streak of white across them. A few moans- some unexpected- escapes her as she brushes her nipples, lust swelling with every delightful swell of pleasure. She is completely shameless in her display towards her husband, feeling drool threatening to pool pass her lips from how horny she is.

Finally setting the bar aside, Charlotte teasingly jiggles her ample chest from side to side, her tits bouncing against Xander’s length and pushing it around. She laughs to herself at the sounds he makes, how his face shows weakness and need, pride and perverse excitement swells within her. Charlotte loves to tease her husband, she’s the only one who can see him this close, this vulnerable, and she always seizes upon the chance to do so whenever it presents itself.

“Enough, Charlotte,” Xander groans, his patience reaching its limits. “Get to it.”

And with a big grin, Charlotte does just that. Her warm, soaped up breasts envelope his cock in a soft, cushion-like embrace that makes him groan, the soap easing any friction, and Charlotte swells with pride at the sight. 

Having his big warm cock between her tits is amazing and something she adores. She can feel him throb and pulse, have his warmth so close to her, see his face as she pleasures him, and the pleasure she too feels as it slides against her sensitive tits.

She starts to move, rocking back and forth. Each thrusts wrings from her a genuine moan. Her rampart lust taking control from her not long after, she grips him tighter and quickly gains in speed, keeping a feverish pace with the sole intent of having him cum deep in her cleavage.

Xander himself helps, rocking his hips against her force, aiming to get himself off at last.

“Come on, Xander, give it to me.” Charlotte moans, all self restraints gone. “Fffuck, come on, cum for me. Cum for me.”

Moments later her wish is granted, and she lets out a most blissful moan as Xander climaxes. Her cleavage is filled with a hot, messy load of cum. So much there is that it spills from her cleavage to make a mess over her tits.

As Xander pants from his climax, Charlotte pulls away to admire her work. Her tits are absolutely _drenched_ in his seed, dripping down towards the water. A hand stops it from doing such and brings it to her mouth, where she swallows the treat without hesitation. Fuck, that was amazing.

“Mmm, such a good boy.” She drawls and stands up to straddle her prince, lining herself up to his still hard cock. “Now, think you can satisfy your wife one more time?”

Xander smiles. “I can do more than just that.” He impales her upon his cock and grins as she tosses her head back, letting out a hungry groan. “I’ll have you screaming my name by the time I’m finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leaves kudos if you’ve enjoyed it and tell me what you think of it in the comments below. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
